Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara
This page and property of Joaquim7210 * Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara'' ( アルカード次郎大栗カラ,Arukādo Jirō Ōkuri kara ) A young prodigy who took the test to become a hunter at the age of 13 members of the protection society the chimeras ants new menbro of the zodiacs. Appearence Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara Age 8.jpg|5 Age Ookurikara Lost Kid Age 12.jpg|13 Age Hunter War.jpg| Mitlitar Trage Agent KD Jiro's small ponytail. He has a yellow eye, dark skin, medium dark hair. His voice is calm, soft, but hoarse. He rarely raises his voice, but enough tone to understand when he is angry. In his necklace, the Sanskrit character "kan" can be seen. Also known as God's necklace. The dragon on Jiro's arm is his beast of Nen appears and some considered considered a representation of his power can move through his body as well. He wears clothes that reflect the colors of his family, in rare ocassioes or in special and seen using other clothes, like suit but likes to wear confiable things has a mitlitar trage. Good in muda appearance has some, talents to change the tone of voice that proves how much training to mix. Your dragon tattoo can absorb the color of your skin temporarily while undercover to aid appearance. Personality As a young woman she was a happy and carefree child but, for some reason, she did not laugh often, she changed when she started interacting with her brothers and sister. It gets more relaxed close to people like your cousin Maria and this is often seen by your father. Your mind alternates with your mind and situation needs. Lone wolf. uncommon, dark and closed. He has a difficult nature. He prefers staying away from other people and feels uncomfortable in a large company. The attitude towards the other may seem cold. But he is not spiteful. jiro has his own reasons for behaving. He is a lonely reference. On the one hand, it belongs to itself and usually does so as it seems appropriate. On the other hand, it makes him consider himself worthless and unimportant being that he has much value by being the son of the two sons of their respective families. Trying to understand himself, jiro turned away from his companions and friends. But he cares about them, even if he does not show but those who are close enough can feel and see. This fax so he tries his best to discreetly help with all this fails when he gets in the way of some of his family members like Eli. History In Year X came one of the most unusual events in the world known as the union of the members of their respective families, who lit up in an alliance of blood and love between an Arukādo. And an Ookurikara making half the earth look at both houses and the couple the result was no other, especially children the first child I, practically a genius a living weapon after well-trained. The news that a child, would be born in the case I spread like wildfire around the world because the Arukada family has restrictions on it and the Ookurikara needs to be notified, but how and I can say that sitting by this rule my mother is all screwing. My main objective is to make me a hunter of terrorists to show and prove me and protect a people and avoid tragedies but for that, I must get approved by the Dragon of the Hunters Association. Well I was raised as an Ookurikara but, I have the privileges of an Arukādo and access to both houses this is one of the main thing that makes Eli frustrated, being the next in line of succession of the two houses which I do not want although I should. Background A young man with a dream become one of the greatest hunter in the world and splendidly learn to see him dream and create and of course hunt. Plot Hunter Exam arc Under development. Big Family arc Under development. Heavens Arena arc Under development. Greed Island arc Under development. Shield Against Terrorism arc Under development. Baba of a Brats arc Under development. Protection Society the Chimeras Ants arc Under development. Heavens Arena Standing The following are the results of Jiro in Heavens Arena: Equipment '''Katana:' Katana before using nen wore a katana given by her father. He only occasionally uses and practice with friends. Made from a material that was found in the Black Continent and infused with an aura of nor difficult to describe an item that is enlightened, as a weapon of the family passed from father to son. Second Star.png|My Sword. Hunter License.png|My Hunter License First Aid Kit.png|My First Aid Kit Hunter License: is received upon someone passing the Hunter Exam.A hunter license is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunting Exam, which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It offers free access to most public services and permission to go virtually anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing great legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A hunter's license also grants access to protected information, as well as being an easy way to get a job. In addition, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain the Hunter's family for generations. Schoolbag: Randoseru A purse given by his mother made of an insanely strong material made for the necessities of travel. A curiosity that is greater inside than out. * Extra clothes Pair. * Credit and Debit Card. * Document. * Phone: Wasp-J2PRO. * PC: '''Notebook-GL. * '''Basic Survival Kit: '''Emergency Blanket, Headlight, Military Knife, Compass, Wire Saw, Flint and Steel, Water Purification Tablets, etc... '''First Aid Kit: A gift from her sister she knows he gets, hurts easily and does not take care of one's injury, extra help only when he gets hurt in morning trainings. * Bandages. * Morfins. * Aloe. JoyStation Console and One Ring is One Save Card:'' A gift from your father is a game for Hunter Very powerful and dangerous with a series of rules and unique and unforeseeable effects a game for Hunter and Nen Users. Greed Island Card Lists The cards you obtained in-game are saved in your '''Book'. His chosen prize on the Island of Greed was Card 000: The Governor's Blessing. The castle is your home to live your valuables and also live your base of operations. Nen Type Training Hardcore In the three months he was with decided to train a little Gon, Killua, Canary, Alluka and Nanika who proved qualified because their training pace is a little extreme and only works with Genius in Nen or with a lot of power. Enhancement Training *'Level 0 Hardcore - Release' Based on what he learned from Bisky, the purpose of this training is to release what is closed which is not easy and it is necessary to put the body under a severe stress which can cause discomfort. One way to intensify and endanger the body releases more power over the risk of death price. Transmutation Training * Level 0 Hardcore '- Sweet Bath' The main purpose of this training is to transmute as much salt water as possible by switching to another type of substance while taking a bath in a very cold or very hot water. Emission Training * Level 0 Hardcore - Bird Flight With levitation taught by Bisky, the goal is to keep the air as long as possible without touching the ground more with a rock. Conjuration Training * Level 0 Hardcore - Imagine from Zero Imagine and create something with Nen something alive. The most difficult task is to create something external to you that can act. Manipulation Training * Level 0 Hardcore - Cut a Sense To interfere eternally with your bodily functions and then try to interfere with your opponent's. Specialization Training Level 10 Hardcore - Effort Out of the Box Nen.png|Type Nen As an average for the expert type it is necessary to work as much as possible out of your type in case all of the fields the farther the more training is required as Enhancement. Starting with the first two Conjuration and Manipulation Together, easy after separate positions, are the closest. After Transmutation and Emission, repeat the process more demanding than the last more complex, because, in theory, the opposite can be said above Improvement requires three times the normal effort. There is a serious risk of collapse in trying to alter some aura quirks without being a Type Specialist that is rare. Abilities & Powers Fisherman: '''Could always handle, some fish. A good fisherman though, only river fishing stays but is able to catch anything you want. '''Blood: '''The blood that he inherited from his father possesses very interesting properties and can only be inherited by a boy and a girl, therefore the surname Arukādo. It can be classified as a collector item worth as much as Scarlet Eyes. '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength in between was assessed between the examiners before the hunter's test and relatively alts, although in a Zetsu staging when his nen was released emitted, a visibly strong aura and gave a punch Visca Forest Preserve to if, feed during the test of survival, and fight with groups of Man-faced Ape. After his training with Biscuit he was able to cut rocks the size of expensive with his sword. But the front when gon and killua asked for help to practice, they went to killua's house where he bribered the first and the third door with a hand that left Zebro suppressed. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: Since small his speed reflexes have been trained to compare to that of Kaito but, the most remarkable and still manage to feel and deviate, killua attacks using godspeed which draws much attention in the home of the family Zoldyck and Zeno. Preternatural Perception: '''What attracts attention more insane perception, what allows to perceive something to someone that can or can not cause problems, to the point of only opening near the quele, which he trusts ama outside this distrusts everyone around him almost a detector, of walking problem which makes evaluating observe all. '''Immense Agility: '''Agile enough to divert projectiles and a few punches from his father, take the punch from the killua and hit the Morow. '''Advanced Stamina: '''Covers you complete the survival test and run without stopping marry and fight with creature bands for a week your week is at the maximum being able to stay 10 days without sleep. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''As seen by the examining by his, it resists in the test that if they subsisted to fight cold pain fear, poisons nothingness affected the participant 721 in the, exam 400 for hunter but this only shows how much he was well, trained a jewelry among the jewels. '''Enhanced Vision: Vision accurate and so good that it allows to see almost 100% in the dark. Enhanced Hearing: '''Your hearing is as good as it can determine, your target's position within a radius of at least 25 meters, so that it is improved to the point of hearing all the people from the top of a 100-story hotel. '''Healing Factor: Being able to heal from minor injuries in a few days with wound healing that would take hours to heal, broken rib bones, fractures, cuts, piercings, injuries, toxins. This is a high preservation mode of your Nen the Dragon beast with its healing factor and very good with this Beast and even better. Master Weapon Specialist: '''Although known and know how to use, many types of weapons prefer white weapons for the simple reason that they do not make so much noise. '''Master Swordsman: His fencing is notable being ranked as one of the best in the world endowed with knowledge, and expertise his style to battle and the Shindo Muso Ryu but in his spare time like, to train other styles like the one of his family that currently, and a legend that must be preserved as family treasure likes to train, all possible styles of fencing. Keen Intellect: '''His intelligence is so potent that he finished the deadliest game of all in 6 months. '''Master Strategist: '''His intelligence to arrest, criminal that endanger humanity and notable for the, which Giant spoke but lacks little to become excellent in this. '''Zoological Knowledg: '''His knowledge about animals and his favorites are feline & canidian mammals, reptiles, insects, but his knowledge spread to other areas, such as animals that are cited in the book of the black continent that are confidential. '''Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He does not do much his style but his, knowledge about martial arts and vast to the point that, even disarmed and a concideravel threat for any opponent. '''Adaptabilidade aprimorada: It does not matter Cold or not, Heat in the Snow or mountain it is enough 10 minutes I me, I am accustomed to almost everything. Stealth Expert: His presence almost disappears, completely without needing to hide or hunt. Excellent Teacher: Not being an exceptional and unique teacher who can handle Alluka and Nanika, he began to work what he could for these dear students. This has been put to the test of your creativity to develop a method to help. Emotional Control: '''The controlled emotional is almost impossible to get serious on rare occasions, that something very bad happens, like failure to protect someone. Your emotional control is so great, it can fool the lie detector. '''Slayer Modo: '''Jiro may enter a state of greater concentration in which he focuses entirely on killing the enemy, preventing himself from hesitating. According to him, there is a sensible difference between his power in this state and his normal mindset. And indeed infinitely more deadly than Killua killing. Nen His father, whenever he had time, trained with his son nen, which resulted in a quick apprenticeship, a basic month '''Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu, before receiving his permit for the hunter test. But later, after the examination of hunter, he learned the advanced form of nen with a nickname, Blue Topaz of Biscuit Krueger cause of his nen resembling the forms of water, so departed to succeed in creating his own Special Ability. gyo: '''A good tactic to find items, cheap to sell expensive a great tour to make money, talented people make great materials. '''In: '''It was difficult to learn, if more to create a skill on top of that. '''En: In case of emergency can move, and fight create a field of 50 meters stopped that field can, if it spreads to 500 meters. Shu: '''I can increase the shearing power of my sword to the maximum with Ko. '''Ko: My punch gets stronger with ko but it does not make my style. Ken: My armor works with this technique. Ryu: The way to use the aura that I have not fully mastered but I will succeed. Their abilities are in reality totally different and an unknown for all a total monster someone who was born with everything to dominate the world. He chose to protect the World . Jiro is a magician and becomes an expert when he manifests his nen beast with the name of his special ability Dragon Hunter. Jiro Arukādo Ookurikara's Nen Type: Conjuration Stolen Abilities Treasure Thief Dragon Skills Nen Stolen by, Dragon can be shared but has, a blood Price. Former Stolen Abilities Nen skills stolen by the, Dragon that were returned paying the price of blood. On The ability that can destroy everything and everyone around you, like your father, has the potential to use this forbidden force with everything he avoids, because he knows what steals his humanity On. Relationship Family. ' Dad : '''My dad but the smartest and most insane guy of his generation his ideas, theories and plans are so amazing and unmediated that he received the nickname Koki I respect and love my old man very much. Few times we argue almost never argue that leaves Kel frustrated saying I'm a copy of our father. '''Mom : '''When it comes to the Lady of the Storm, there is more motherhood and motherhood, although some mothers come with a strong temperament, I know and she knows that I love her more and more complicated than that. My relationship is very good, although I always try to get a wife by poking me at the stories of her love with her father. ' Sister Kel.png|I know you took it from me give it back Kel! Kel : My beloved little sister who, by the way, is very protected. We don't fight, we just argue over rough things to realize that we care a lot about each other. And the mediator of the four brothers. In theory it is the point of union of the four of us. 'Ama : '''How to describe someone impulsive and stubborn baka. still the most protected and most beloved of the house. One thing I like about this art style is drawing. '''Dan : '''His personality is quiet and bright but he always comes in with Cos when he fights off occasional fights and the second quieter has no problem with this little one. And the third most reliable after Kel and me. '''Rai : '''My maternal grandfather is the incredible strong sage I do not interact much with him but I know it is a great home and wherever he goes is always recognized as well. My old man said that if he didn't look into his eyes he would lose him because his speed is too great. At family parties there are always counting hysterias for the little ones. '''Nadetsu : '''When it comes to my grandmother, it is normal. As long as you don't forget the family, that's fine. I think it's a miracle she can deal with all grandchildren while taking care of the family. '''Pureza : '''Taking the cigarette I have nothing to complain about especially when it comes to Zigg and his oldest ally, father of ... who is under his care. I always ask for information about targets and possible threats to the known world, and she always has something of one of the greatest importers in the world and my grandmother. '''Apsu : '''I never met him in person, but from the stories of my Iron Lady and my father, he is very very old, but he looks very young, as young as Zeno, Netero, Maha, he has many secrets that make him one of the most dangerous beings. of the world. I want to meet you one day. ' Zenryu.png|Conversations. ''' '''Zenryu : My beast Nen who once called Dragon now has a name. I can't complain since Nanika gave this name Zenryu because he saved her and now I have to know how to deal with this being that moves through my skin and talks to me and Nanika in the mind that was once just a manifestation of part of me. power. It's funny that it unites us if it wasn't for that, I'd be dead now. Big Family : '''It is often difficult not to like my family very much, and very large cousins, cousins, grandparents, brother, a huge confusion when they are on both sides. Cousins Ookurikara.jpg|Another normal day Cousins. I am not very populous, but I am the most reliable and everyone knows that they have fun with many. That they have the same blood that runs in my veins, but that doesn't mean they aren't important to me and very annoying because they can't demonstrate. Avoid Calling attention I leave it To Eli it's easier but I always call attention to the protégés of the family That leaves a slight air of danger around me. Groups within the family adults with young adults with young children with children is the neutral point of the story. Love Romance and That (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). '''Princess : Under development. Mari L. Arukādo : Under development. Raem : Under development. Machi Komacine : Under development. Friends. Kacho & Fugetsu ' Hui Guo Rou : Under development.' Momoze Hui Guo Rou : Under development. Biscuit Krueger :''' How to describe her who called me insane but I like the teacher I am grateful to everything that made me while I struggled although I never but I will leave the bathroom door open while I shower in the hotel of the arena Heavens Arena this was wrong big thing makes her excited (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °). She asks for favors from some students, but it's an excuse to watch over me having a teacher who is your mother's friend. '''Botobai Gigante : '''It was good to meet the man who trusted me to protect the known world while traveling to the unknown but he knows my problems and keeps an eye on my old man in my travels he recommended a help with some old documents from my family him And a good friend and trust me, your friend, I see you as a wise someone, who knows what to do as a scout, just does not go with the face of my best and Ging. '''Kite : '''My well-known and good friend Kite in the Fight Arena, was going after shopping trips, a vast area we became friends but from what I knew he was very different from before, but beautiful and a tail I thought was a new ability to change shape , but I realized by squeezing her cheeks that it was real, you became a girl and pretty face and he gave a smile. Once a year we maintain contacts until we mark fights to test ourselves in the day I am currently acting to make that the chimeras ants do not leave the line Kaito as Queen I as representative, human of the outside a possible nation for, ants can arise future so I hope that the other countries do not, start with that of War of a new Gyro that we have to find. '''Dwun : '''A game addict who lives in one of my castle rooms although it's weird and a friend like to play '''Quest Dragon Fight. People like to tell stories about their comrades like my old man. Gon Freecss : 'After having temporarily lost his power gon chose to train but his teachers were busy but Biscuit said he is sending me to lend a hand and a good boy but very silly fall called his best friend his sister together and fuck being a nanny. ' Killua and Alluka is Canary Photo.jpg|Photo in Family. Light Day Killua and Canary.png|Light Day Killua and Canary. Romance Killua and Canary.png|Meeting. Canary : Canary is not just a maid and a friend hides what she feels but knows what she wants to protect. I like this girl, although I think she should take care but I know how Killua feels about her but and he is still, and just a boy in the deep without experience in this territory Love. Alluka noticed and that makes both of them awkward the three are family. Killua Zoldyck : 'I met with Gon but at first it was like it was a rivalry was formed mainly by the fact that Alluka intervened for me but everything worked fine in the end we became friends two people from very strong families Friends with everything that his older brother did not like it . Alluka abd Killua.jpg|Friend Jiro Ok. Food War.jpg|Kids House Ookurikara.jpg|I show how it is done. X-Turbo abubu.jpg|X-Tudo '''Alluka : '''Alluka has difficulty interacting, maybe she feels displaced by the fact that her room is a safe but safe, even yes and fluffy, and that her biggest problem in dealing with her, has discovered ... something that most people of her family ignores and the family doctors do not touch the subject, especially Killua who accepts but hides other things from her what she did she asks Jiro a difficult thing to answer, and went straight to the point and answered what made him feel comfortable and happy with me ranks as the older brother's angry older brother. Observe and tried to buy it with sweets sometimes and accepted by taste and think that she and the fluffy tried to make a meal with gon and killua and canary but gave everything wrong in the end it ended up cooked by four. I told her to support Lance between Canary and Killua and she agrees. ' Time to go back Nanika.jpg|Protect and Save Nanika & Alluka. Nanika Cries.jpg|Nanika Cries. Nanika.jpg|Friend Dragon Jiro & Zenryu. ''' '''Nanika : '''Nanika likes Jiro so much that she decided on her own to be friends with him as well as Gon, trapped in her tattoo apparently to feel comfortable next to her, after being part of the treasure of the stolen dragon, attached to the dragon tattoo looks that if he makes a request not the pity that leaves Illumi furious. Notice that Nanika said that if she hurt Jiro Alluka and Killua would feel bad, but that still does not explain why she obeys him. With the permission of killua I made 3 requests kill arrest cure arrest illumi kill Duke and cure Princess with everything I asked, plus one asked the nanika that in danger if high protect, Alluka if that happens should come to me with Killua and Canary. '''Shidore : '''The first ant I met is the easiest to help, although she is shy about appearance and a small child who just wanted to meet her brother and, to my surprise, it was easy because she knew an ant that just repeated that name and had a obsession with protecting young children. '''Palm Siberia : Under development. Ikalgo : Under development. Bat : Under development. Colt : Under development. Allies Oito Hui Guo Rou : '''Queen Eight the youngest queen, from what I see the naive, does not seem at first glance, knows that her invitation to establish good relations with my house was a smart step, but I see that this was not her plan, but her husband . I liked the new queen different from the others. '''Machi Komacine : Under development. Melzhez Avantgreid : ??? The lawyer I need. Eta and Elena : '''Good thing they were on my side when I said I wanted Card 000. '''Haruna : '''Chidori and Colt's mother is their most common trait and their love, although their children are no longer human, but the ants are happy and I am happy to help bring together family and help gather information about the region. '''Hina : '''At first, I thought I was a potential enemy, but the shidore ant girl intervened by saying that I wasn't bad and realized that you can be a worthy ally, not only for your knowledge but for your ability and are interested in yourself. become Queen why she becomes the strongest partner. And although it is understood as a possible candidate for refusal it is a fact but its persistence is high. Rivals '''Menchi : '''It's still not easy to admit that we're more than rivals, but almost friends, but my grilled Great Stamp beef recipe won't have. Or The Recipe for Vulcanic Sweet Pepper that she has yet to render perfectly. '''Eli : '''What to say about this one that has the same blood running in my veins me stubborn brother and bored but has courage, this makes it unique even warning the counselor thinks that and, better that I do that the things stay but this is in the throes of our parents and Kel. With all this I have never seen stop. '''Ogyu : '''I made a bet our next date would be a Greed Island mountain top duel I respect the abilities and talent a rival within the island like to play with this guy. Enemies. '''Nasubi Hui Guo Rou : '''The king of Kakin and I met him as a child soon realized he was a dangerous guy asking me if he liked the traditions of his kingdom he laughed and said ... definitely something wrong with that king. As king has my respect for a good father I think I should die. '''Benjamin Hui Guo Rou : '''The leading candidate for King for Purity information was planning to spread his kingdom if he needed a war. He knows he would never support him in such a campaign so he plans my death just like his father. '''Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou : '''And we will definitely not be friends. The fourth prince is involved in the illegal purchase of a number of very suspicious events. His kingly stature protects him from me and the old saying "Keep Friends Close and Enemies Closer Yet." '''Tonpa : '''A fat F $ & # * and that disturbs me during, the tests and tests even not liking, I saved him to stay on alert but I still despise him for everything he did. '''Duke : '''One of the members of a renowned corrupt and dangerous royal family whose main objective is to eliminate competition, or incapacitate it to rise to power, is related to the accident of the princess her family to hire, Illumi in power and influences for him anything goes. That's why I asked Nanika even if I didn't like to kill him wherever he is, the guy to be stopped at. '''Chrollo Lucilfer : 'Tried to steal my bad power if I went too bad. Although he is a formidable enemy I managed to defeat and steal something from him that haunts him to this day. ' Hi Hisoka and Illumi.jpg|Hi Hi Jiro.jpg|Hi Jiro Hi Illumi Rage Jiro.jpg|Rage Hisoka Morow : '''As one of the participants and fighters of the arena I can only say one thing this guy is going to kill me or I will, kills him to his bad luck I am too strong for him I was without fleece, for 4 years I want to kill him but I have other things to do. '''Illumi Zoldyck : '''Jiro hates the fact that he has to deal with Illumi after all he did, but he knows it, but he sedo or late will confrote the guy who killed Princess the problem, the main one for Illumi now and the fact of having more a person who can use the power of Nanika unrestrained and his friendship beyond Killua, the power he desires, but he will never have Zeno if he tries to kill him, runs the risk of receiving retaliation from the side of the Ookurikara family and the son of the devil. '''Gyro : '''Possible threat is likely to Humanity The main Kite Target. I do not know personally but someone who creates a drug like potent and addictive D² is not a good person. Quotes (To Nasubi ) "I am a representative of my family. I am here to congratulate King Kakin marriage."' (To Momoze and Kacho is Fugetsu) '"I'm Jiro I represent the Arukādo and Ookurikara Families thank you for the wedding invitation sorry but you are beautiful princesses."' (To Dad and Mom) '"It must be hard to establish diplomatic relations so we are here in a marriage."' (To Tserriednich and Benjamin) '"I don't intend to ally myself with someone like you."' (To Zeno) "'I'll decide where I die. And this is not here!"' (To Hisoka) "'You understand as well, don't you, my power? Even without getting friendly, with this I can win...!"' (To Chrollo) "'And I'll still kill you for what you did!"' (To Ogyu) '"And Duel Time."' (To Dwun) '"I want this castle 000 Card. I need a home when I come to play or practice on this island."' (To Alluka) "'This... isn't an enemy."' (To Alluka) "'Frolicking does not suit me."' (To Alluka) "'What's with that look. I'll eat it since it was given to me."' (To Alluka) "'Stuffing is sweet."' (To Nanika) "'With this power, I can...!"' (To Gon and Killua) "'I'm going to fight how I like, all right."' (To Gon and Killua) "'You's re full of openings!"' (To Canary) "'You do not like him, do not you?"' (To Oito)' "Congratulations. Her belly has not grown so much but I can hear the heartbeat."' (To Botobai and Queen Kite Ant) "'Me, by myself would have been enough, you know."' (To Hina) '"If I win you help me if I lose I become your Partner. And even if it does not become a queen to have me with a partner and a great prize because I am young, strong and fertile (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)."' (To Team) "'The expedition team is being noisy".' (To Kel) "'It's not like I have a death wish. I will be healing my wounds."' Trivia * Jiro likes cute things but does not like to admit * Jiro eat three times more than a normal person. It is linked to the fact that its ability feeds on blood. * Jiro likes Stories with Dragons and lots of fighting Romance is in the background. * Your amount of melanin is irregular and can therefore be easily altered by Nen. * Jiro has a serious problem with candy and saltine. * Jiro does not like me staring at his scars. * Zeno said he wanted this monster to join Netero's list of nen more powerful users, the world would be eager to know what his rank would be. * Its First Name JIRO is an abbreviation of its idealizer. *283th Hunter Exam was the toughest exam of all because 55% of participants were Nen users and only survived 5% due to survival rules. *His vote in the Hunter elections went to a friend of his grandmother. *The seer gave a mafia family a gift for saving her life an omen wrote something on the paper and went home about her future saw besieged by '''Three Stars' "One for Blood" and "One for Love and Affection and Understanding" and " One for History ". Jiro's stats are: Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Conjurer Category:Specialist Category:Terrorist Hunter Category:Males Category:Hunter Category:Hunters Category:Nen User Category:Nen users Category:On Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Nen Genius Category:Rookie Hunter Category:Chimera Ant Protection Team Category:Greed Island Players Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Examiner Category:Single Star Hunters Category:One in a Hundred Million Category:On users Category:On User Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Triple Star Hunters